


[Podfic]Deadly Exchanges

by readbyjela (jelazakazone)



Series: podfics [66]
Category: Eureka
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Banter, Christmas, Gen, Holidays, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secret Santa, Eureka style! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]Deadly Exchanges

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Deadly Exchanges](https://archiveofourown.org/works/309792) by [ChokolatteJedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi). 



> Thanks so much for the BP ChokolatteJedi! This fic was irresistible with the amazing dialogue. [Music is from Televisor](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mr-uzIBiNTo).

You can stream this work here:

[You can download the MP3 here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Beureka%5Ddeadlyexchanges.mp3)

[You can download the M4b file here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Beureka%5Ddeadlyexchanges.m4b)


End file.
